DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp
DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp is a 1990 animated feature film based on the animated children's television series DuckTales. It was released by Walt Disney Pictures on August 3, 1990. It was the first animated feature released by Disney that was not part of the Disney animated features canon. Produced by the Walt Disney Television Animation satellite studios in France and Australia (the latter later known as DisneyToon Studios), the classic Donald Duck cartoon Dude Duck was shown before the film when it aired in theaters. Additional Voices Charlie Adler Jack Angel Jack Blessing Steve Bulen William Calvet June Christopher Jennifer Darling Debi Derryberry Chad Einbinder Jennifer Crystal Foley Leigh French Matthew Ford Holt Sherry Lynn Christie Mellor Mickie McGowan Patrick Pinney Phil Proctor Frank Welker Plot Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, and Launchpad McQuack journey to the Middle East in search of the treasure of Collie Baba and his Forty Thieves (a slight reference to Ali Baba). They are accompanied by Dijon, a weasel who is hired as a guide to an ancient temple. Unbeknownst to them, he is under the employ of Merlock, a magician as old as human history who has a very specific treasure in mind. Following a map that he found in a chest belonging to Collie Baba, Scrooge and the rest of the party find a hidden pyramid, where the treasure is. After overcoming several of the pyramid's booby traps, they find the treasure. Dijon, who's under the employment of Merlock, spots the treasure that the evil wizard is after, a lamp. But before he can reach it, Webby grabs it. Showing it to Scrooge, he tells her that is just an ordinary oil lamp. Webby asks him if she can keep it, and the old millionaire decides that she can have it, thinking that the lamp is not worth a penny. After bagging the whole treasure, they start to make their way outside of the pyramid, when Merlock appears and snatches it, along with Dijon, who was holding the bag. Scrooge tries to get the treasure back, but Merlock traps the party in a shallow water flow filled with deadly scorpions and attend to the rest of the treasure, along with Dijon. Making use of their Junior Woodchuck guide book, the boys and Launchpad manage to avoid the scorpions. In the meantime, Merlock and Dijon find out that the lamp is not in the bag, and the wizard assumes that Scrooge still has it. Managing to come out of the pyramid, Scrooge feels down, because he lost a treasure that he had been seeking for so long. Hearing this, Webby tells him that he can keep her lamp as a reminder of the adventure, but he tells her that it's hers, and that it would not be right for him to keep it. After searching the pyramid, Dijon and Merlock assume that Scrooge and the others managed to exit it. Not happy about it, Merlock forces Dijon to tell him where Scrooge lives and to take him there. A few days later, back in Duckburg, Webby and the boys discover that the lamp is actually a magic lamp containing a genie who claims to be able to grant them three wishes each. With a total of twelve wishes between the four of them, they use it on things like a giant ice cream sundae and playthings while Webby wishes for a baby elephant. The boys use one of their wishes to reverse hers to avoid suspicion from the adults as they suspect they'll just take Genie away from them. Scrooge meets the Genie by mistake and they pass him off as a normal boy named "Gene". One night, Genie becomes afraid of an owl, fearful that it may be Merlock, someone from his past whom he is evidently terrified of. He then reveals his story to the boys: thousands of years ago, the evil Merlock found the lamp and forced the Genie to grant many terrible wishes, the first of which was for complete immortality. After Collie Baba stole the lamp from him, Merlock has been on a quest for the lamp ever since, and still is to that day. Furthermore, he had somehow obtained a magical talisman that gave him the power to change forms at will - and, when combined with the lamp, the power to gain unlimited wishes from the Genie. After a disastrous wish from Webby, the boys reveal Gene's identity to Scrooge, who collects him as they were afraid of. It isn't long before Dijon discovers the Genie and uses him to wish away Scrooge's fortune to himself. Although Scrooge is arrested for trespassing on "his" property, Mrs. Beakly and the kids bail him out. Scrooge, Launchpad, and the boys infiltrate the Money Bin in order to obtain the lamp and reverse the mess, however Merlock is not far behind. As the heroes make their way to the top of the money bin, Merlock takes the lamp for himself and turns the bin into a gigantic floating fortress, carrying the ducks along with him. During a confrontation with Scrooge, Merlock orders the genie to send him far away, which he has no choice but to obey. However, Scrooge manages to take Merlock's lamp with him. Merlock turns into a gryphon and pursues him. As the two battle in the final showdown, Scrooge forces Merlock to release his talisman and he turns back into his regular form. Scrooge manages to grab the lamp and make his second wish: "I wish me, and my family, and my Bin were back in Duckburg, right now!" (his first wish having been reacquiring the treasure of Collie Baba). The respective people and locations disappear from sight and Merlock is seen falling to his death from hundreds of feet in the sky. Back in Duckburg, all seems well and the memories of the events seem limited to Scrooge and his family. Scrooge acts curmudgeonly, threatening to send the lamp to the deepest point in the center of the Earth, but instead uses his final wish to give Gene freedom by transforming him into a real boy. After granting the wish, the magic lamp crumbles to dust; Gene is free from the lamp forever. To celebrate his new found humanity, Gene initiates a game of Cops and Robbers with the children. In the final scene, Scrooge catches Dijon trying to steal coins from his money bin and chases Dijon down the road to town, yelling "Somebody stop those pants!" The credits opens and ends with Jeff Pescetto singing the famous "Ducktales" theme song. Category:Films Category:1990's Movies Category:Films based on television series